LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P4/Transcript
(Erin and Mirzak are seen out on the beach. Erin is now wearing her normal outfit) Erin: *Stretching* Alright, you ready Mirzak? Mirzak: *Nods* Erin: Good. Mirzak: You sure you wanna wear that outfit? It's gonna get very cold out. Erin: To everyone else maybe, but me? I can handle it no problem. I got my guard up and everything. Mirzak: We'll see. Erin: We sure will. (Erin's hands grow frosty) Erin: Gonna need some backup though. (Erin creates several ice golems) Mirzak: Oooh you can create ice golems. Erin: Yep. I struggled with this power for a while, but now I know it like the back of my hand. Mirzak: Good. (Mirzak's eyes glow blue a bit) Mirzak: But you've still got a few more moves to learn. Erin: ?? (Mirzak then creates a few golems of his own, but these ones appear more armored than Erin's) Erin: Oh... (The others are seen watching from the mansion) Jessica: I don't like how this is gonna turn out... Emily: Yeah... I remember the others telling me how when they encountered Mirzak in Erin's mind and they nearly froze to death. Jessica: I remember that too. That was when Mirzak was extremely power hungry. Rose: Everyone fought this guy before? Jessica: It was before we joined or you were born but yeah... And it was not a pretty sight according to Alex... Emily: He said it was just a giant ice dragon in a blizzard breathing icy wind at them. Popsicle: Just.... Icy wind....? *Shudders in fear* Rose: Um... E-Erin is gonna be okay. Right? Jessica: She should be fine. Mirzak wouldn't hurt her. Emily: I hope... (Rose glups and looks back at the two) Erin: O-Okay. You're golems are... Bigger and... More armored then I thought but... My Golems will still give you a hell of a fight! Mirzak: Oh please, my golems are twice the strength of yours Miss Lorthare. Erin: Then put your money where your mouth is! ATTACK!! (The Golems charge) Erin: This part should be easy! Just take them down and- Mirzak: Pfft, easy. (Mirzak's golems are struck by Erin's, but they do little to no damage. Mirzak's golems then start to easily smash Erin's to pieces) Erin: !! Mirzak: I'll admit, they took a few chunks out of the armor, but they can't compare to their raw strength Miss Lorthare. Erin: That's MRS. Lorthare to you! Mirzak: Heh. Erin: Besides, that was just an attack force. Now you get to deal with me! Mirzak: You're highly confident Erin. That's the first sign of down fall. Erin: So is arrogance! Which is what you're showing a lot of! Mirzak: Its not arrogance if its true. Erin: Hmph! We'll see about that! (Erin creates an ice sword) Erin: Now take this! (Erin charges toward Mirzak) Mirzak:.... Erin: RAAAH!!! (Erin hits Mirzak in the face with the sword, but it shatters on impact) Erin: ! Huh?! Mirzak: Oooh nice try, if you put more swing into it, you probably would've given me a little tingle. Erin: *growls* How's THIS for a tingle!? (Erin jumps back and charges up an ice beam and fires it at Mirzak) Erin: Yeah! (The beam hits Mirzak, causing some ice to grow on his chest) Mirzak: Grn! (Mirzak steps back a bit) Mirzak: Okay, that caught me off guard. This beam is pretty powerful. Erin: HA! Got ya! Mirzak: But... *Holds up hand* How's this? (Mirzak fires his own, more powerful beam without even having to charge it up) Erin: !! (Erin is struck by the beam as she slowly starts to freeze) Erin: HNN! H-HOLY SHIT! Mirzak: Feeling the chill "Mrs." Lorthare? Erin: *Starts shivering* H-H-Holy crap. T-T-T-This is c-c-cold... Mirzak: Oh so much for talking a big game. (Mirzak stops and Erin is froze up to her waist) Erin: *Shiving* I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not d-d-done! (Erin points her shaking arm forward) Erin: O-O-One l-l-l-last beam! (Erin begins to charge her ice beam) Mirzak: Hmph, guess I should finish you off then as well. (Mirzak then begins to summon another construct. This time, it's a large ice dragon) Erin; !! Ice Dragon: *Roars* Mirzak: Freeze. (The dragon then blows icy wind at Erin, covering her in icy fog) Rose: WHOA!! Emily: E-Erin! Jessica: Are you okay?! (No response) Jessica: Erin? (The fog clears as Erin is seen frozen solid. The dragon melts away) Mirzak: Well, that's that. (The four girls run down) Jessica: Oh man Erin! Popsicle: Hurry, let's get her inside! (The four pick Erin up. The scene then cuts to Erin now unmelted shivering in a blanket as she dips her feet in a bucket of warm water) Erin: *Teeth chattering* Popsicle: Here Erin, I got another blanket. (Popsicle covers Erin in another blanket) Erin: T-T-Thanks... (Mirzak is seen next to Erin) Mirzak: So, still think you're resistant to all cold sources? Erin: Y-Y-You're l-lucky I did-didn't g-g-g-g-g-get u-u-u-use my a-a-a-a-armor….. Mirzak: Heh, like that would've helped you. Erin: *Shivering growl* Jessica: Hey, don't beat yourself up Erin. Rose: You did great! Popsicle: Yeah! Erin: T-T-T-Thanks guys. Jessica: *Smile* Mirzak: Well, I win. Erin: Y-Y-Y-Yeah... Mirzak: Gotta say, you've definitely done a lot of improving since we last met. Erin: I-It has been a few years. Mirzak: *Smirk* (Mirzak stands up) Mirzak: Well, I'm gonna go hang out back for a bit. I'll leave you girls alone for now. Popsicle: Okay. (Mirzak nods and heads to the beach) Jessica: Well, you gonna be fine Erin? Erin: I'll be fine. I'm already feeling myself get warmer. Jessica: Good. Erin: You know, this reminds me. When was the last time we all had a little girls' night together? Jessica: Pfft I don't know. Rose: Maybe, about nine months ago? Erin: Oh man. Popsicle: We've gotta do it again sometime! Erin: Yeah, we should! (The girls smile before the front door opens. The boys all arrive) Alex: Hey hey! Blaze: It's us! Popsicle: *Gasp* Bro! (Popsicle goes up and hugs Blaze) Blaze: Hey hey sis! (Blaze gives Popsicle a noogie) Blaze: How're you doing? Popsicle: *Giggles* Okay bro! Blaze: Good. Alex: Erin?? Erin: Oh hey Alex. Alex: What happened? Erin: Oh, I challenged Mirzak to a fight and I lost. Defenders:...……………………… Alex: MIRZAK!? Jack: He's-He's here?! Now?! Erin: Yeah. Popsicle: He's out on the beach! Grey: Mirzak? Isn't that the guy Erin and mom got they're ice powers from? Rose: Yeah. He- Alex: W-What does he want!? I-Is he here to freeze someone!? Erin: No no! In fact, he wants to meet some of you. Jordan: He does? Erin: He wants to see you Grey. Grey: Huh? Me? Rose: You got your powers thanks to him. Grey: I thought I got them from you. Rose: And I got them from him so you also got them from him. Grey: Oh. Jack: Well, you can't leave the God of Ice waiting. Grey: Um.... I guess I'll go? Rose: I'll go with you. Erin: Me to. Popsicle: Sure you're good Erin? Erin: Yeah I'm good. Alex: Erin you lost a fight with Mirzak. Are you sure- Erin: I said. I'm good. Alex: *Holds up hands* Okay, okay. Erin: *Removes blankets* I get you're scared of Mirzak Alex, but I promise its fine. Alex: Can you blame me? Just some icy wind and he nearly froze us to death. Erin: Well he's not the same Mirzak from back then. Trust me. Alex: All right, if you say so. Erin: I do say so. Now Rosie, Grey, let's go. (Erin Grey and Rose all leave and head to the beach) Erin:... (The three approach Mirzak) Erin: Mirzak? Mirzak: *Turns* Hm? Ah, you're back! Erin: Yep. Now you can see who you wanted to. Rose: Go on Grey. Introduce yourself. Grey: U-Um... H-Hello sir. I'm Grey. Mirzak: Well I can certainly tell from the grey skin! Grey: *Gulps* Y-Yeah. Mirzak: Ah come on kid, don't be nervous! I'm not gonna turn into an Ice Dragon and eat you anytime soon. Grey:... *Gulp* Mirzak: Okay maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that. Grey:.... Mirzak: Here. *Sticks his hand out* Give me a shake kid. Grey:.... Rose: Go on Grey. (Grey reaches and takes Mirzak's hand) Mirzak: *Shakes Grey's hand* There you go kid! Grey: *Awkward laugh* Mirzak: *Lets go* So you got ice powers too huh? Grey: Oh y-yeah. I was surprised when I first got them. I fought this giant spider Targhul and nearly froze the poor guy. Mirzak: Really? Grey: Yeah. I'd say it was about four years ago now. Mirzak: Hm, interesting. Grey: Y-Yep. Rose: Pretty cool right? Mirzak: Yes I think so. Tell me Grey, what do you think of my Gift? Grey: So far? I love it! Erin: He's definitely found them quite fun. Mirzak: Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. It's one of the more powerful Gifts once you master it. Grey: So I've seen. Mirzak: Heh. Grey: So, you're not here to freeze anyone or anything right? Mirzak: What makes you think that? Grey: Well, I heard things from the others was all... Mirzak: Oh, don't listen to Alex. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Grey: Well its very rare I see Alex scared of someone. Erin: Heh, you should've been around when he was scared of cats. Grey: Was it that bad? Erin: Oh yeah. Rose: *giggles* Mirzak: Hm. Seeing the three of you together. Its nice. Grey: It is? Mirzak: Yeah. Three different generations of my power all together. Erin: *Smile* Mirzak: Like one little family. Rose: I mean, technically we are a family. Mirzak: Ha! Very true. Grey: Yeah! I got my mom! (Grey hugs Rose) Grey: And I got grandma! Mirzak: *Snicker* Grandma Erin? Erin: Hey! Mirzak: Guess that white hair's gonna come in handy! Erin: *Groans* Rose: *Laughs* Grey: Wait white hair? Erin: Don't ask.... Mirzak: *Smirk* (Erin and the others all stand together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts